


Little Black Box

by pete_za



Series: WWTD (What Would They Do): Imagine Your OTP Like Never Before [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, M/M, everything is not as it seems, prepare your big kid pants, this is a rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pete_za/pseuds/pete_za
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Imagine Person A getting down on one knee with the cliché black box at the end of a romantic date...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Box

Louis had lost track of the amount of time he and the lovely Harry Styles had been together.

 

He used the word “hella” as a unit of measurement to tell how long their relationship had been going on. While for his significant other the duration of their relationship had been three years, ten months, seventeen days, six hours, twelve minutes, and three–no, four seconds. Harry kept a relationship timer on his phone.

 

However, tonight was going to be different. Louis desperately wanted to tell Harry things so that maybe he would understand exactly how Louis felt. Because sometimes Louis knew that as a boyfriend, he had been less than perfect. After many forgotten half anniversaries and drunken one night stands, it was a miracle that Harry even bothered to stay with Louis anymore. But, tonight was the night Louis had been planning for ages. He mulled the oddly specific question around in his head for countless hours until he got his desired outcome. “Yes!” He decided with a snap of his thin piano playing fingers, he could _finally_ one up Harry. The _ultimate_ one up to prove that he too had strong feelings for him.

 

 

Usually when Harry arrived home from work on Friday nights, Louis was splayed out on their couch already unwound from the weeks’ stresses. But tonight when Harry unlocked the door to their flat he found the place devoid of the presence of Louis.

 

“Babe?” He called timidly, unsure of where the smaller boy might’ve gone.

 

The flat was dim in the glow of late afternoon.

 

Harry then noticed one of his suits laying on the couch in the place Louis would have usually been in. There was a card attached, Harry reached down to read its contents.

 

 _Dress in the suit and meet me downstairs_. _Look nice, it’ll be a wild night._

_-LT_

Harry scooped up the freshly pressed garment in his arms and rushed to get dressed. He hummed pleasantly as he groomed, it was rare that Louis made a gesture as grand as this.

 

 

Harry found himself with Louis at one of his favorite restaurants, _Brasserie Vas Happening_. He could feel in the pit of his stomach that this was going to be a very special dinner, no–one of the best dinners of his life. And he was very prepared for it.

 

There was an expensive wine ordered, and all of the delicacies that Louis never wanted to splurge on were at Harry’s fingertips. In that moment, Harry figured that he didn’t need anything else in life but the gourmet food served at _Brasserie Vas Happening_ and Louis’ love.

 

“Dessert Haz?” Louis questioned.

 

Harry shook his head rapidly, “No, no Lou. I’m full thank you. I don’t think I can eat another bite until next week!”

 

Louis chuckled, “Well I hope that won’t be the case.” He waved down their waitress, “We’ll take the check please.”

 

“So what’s next?” Harry grinned and kicked at Louis’ feet from under the table.

 

“Oh, you’ll see,” and with that Louis, in his usual grandiose fashion, dropped from the chair and down to one knee.

 

"Harry Styles," Louis started and Harry immediately burst into happy tears, covering his mouth with his lightly tattooed hand," You've been in my life for a long, long time and I think it's past time to do this."

 

In practiced moves Louis pulled a black velvet box from his jacket pocket.

 

The restaurant had paused to see the lovers' scene unfold before them. Harry tried with all his might to contain his excited squeals.

 

Louis flicked open the little black box with expertise.

 

Harry's face fell. There was nothing inside the box but uninterrupted velvet.

 

"W-what?" Harry's voice faltered.

 

Louis cleared his throat,"Will you get out of my life?"

 

"What the fuck?" Harry said quietly, tenderly.

 

"Will you. Get out. Of my life?" Louis reiterated, "I'm tired of you and your kale smoothies, midnight yoga, awful puns, gangly limbs smothering me in my sleep, and the excessive overwhelming positvity. I cant handle it anymore. It’s been three years too many Styles, and I’m through.”

 

Louis snapped the box closed, placed it on the table firmly, and left the restaurant. Harry’s happy tears turned into a quiet and broken sob that he tried to contain in the public place. He failed and the tears began to rack his body. No sound was heard in the dining establishment for sometime.

 

A waitress finally broke the awful, awful silence. “I suppose you’re the one taking the bill?”

**Author's Note:**

>  _...only for Person A to open the box for it to be empty. Finally, Person A says, "Will you get out of my life?"_  
>  -otppromps/tumblr


End file.
